


Falling in Love at a Coffe Shop

by fluctuius



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Just Kuroo having a crush on Yaku, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluctuius/pseuds/fluctuius
Summary: Toko kopi tua di persimpangan jalan itu adalah tempat untuk berbagi kisah romansa berbau americano kesukaan Tetsurou.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Kudos: 8





	Falling in Love at a Coffe Shop

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer;  
> haikyuu belongs to haruichi furudate.  
> i don't own any but the plot.
> 
> enjoy your read!

* * *

Ia melihatnya pertama kali hari itu 

Tetsurou bukan seorang yang meminum kopi sehari-harinya. Penyakit pada lambungnya (walau tidak kronis) menjadi salah satu pantangan untuknya meminum minuman berkafein tersebut. Tetapi, bukan berarti lambungnya tidak bisa menoleransi kopi yang masuk ke dalamnya.

Karena itulah, di suatu minggu tertentu, Tetsurou akan pergi ke sebuah toko kopi di persimpangan jalan, toko itu menampilkan nuansa tahun 90-an bukan karena sebagai gaya-gayaan saja, namun karena toko itu sudah dibuka sejak tahun 90-an, walaupun berpindah tempat dan kepemilikannya selalu diturunkan kepada anak dan cucunya, nuansa toko itu masih sama.

Tetsurou sangat suka mampir ke sana semasa sekolah menengah atasnya, entah hanya untuk menemani temannya yang memang mengonsumsi kopi setiap harinya apalagi di pekan ujian. Atau hanya sekadar untuk mengunjungi si kakek yang telah mewariskan toko itu pada anaknya dan masih suka duduk di salah satu kursi di toko itu. Dan sekarang ini selama ia menuntut ilmu di perguruan tinggi, Tetsurou mampir ke sana di minggu tertentu hanya sekadar mengobrol dengan pemilik toko atau memang datang untuk memesan segelas kopi americano entah yang hangat atau dingin.

Namun, akhir-akhir ini ketika Tetsurou sering mampir ke sana untuk sekadar menyapa si pemilik, Tetsurou menemukan fakta bahwa ada seorang pekerja baru di sana yang di mana sangat jarang terjadi karena biasanya barista toko pun adalah pemilik toko itu sendiri. Ketika Tetsurou bertanya sejak kapan ada lowongan pekerjaan di sini, pemilik toko menggeleng dan membeberkan alasan kenapa orang itu bekerja di sini.

"Dia sanak saudara jauh, kebetulan sedang merantau ke mari. Aku menawarinya tempat tinggal, karena kamu tahu sendiri aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan istriku sekarang karena anakku sendiri pergi merantau." Pemilik toko menjelaskannya pada Tetsurou, sementara Tetsurou mengangguk-angguk bahwa ia mengerti. "Tapi, dia bilang tidak enak menumpang cuma-cuma, jadi ia menawarkan diri bekerja di sini. Karena dia mempunyai bakat, aku dan istriku setuju saja. Lagipula dia cukup tampan dan manis untuk menarik pelanggan."

Tetsurou mau tidak mau mengangguk setuju tentang fakta terakhir, karena benar adanya. Toko ini menjadi lebih ramai akhir-akhir ini sejak orang itu mulai bekerja di sini, banyak beberapa anak kuliahan menyempatkan diri mampir ke mari untuk membeli satu atau dua cangkir kopi bersama teman-temannya.

Pantas saja, sekarang banyak yang membuka lowongan pekerjaan dengan syarat harus berpenampilan menarik.

(Walau sebenarnya Tetsurou tidak setuju dengan syarat itu).

"Kamu mau menyapanya ke dalam?"

Tetsurou memasang wajah yang merasa seperti tidak enak pada lawan bicaranya. Sebenarnya, ia sangat ingin melihat orang itu dari dekat, setidaknya melihat secara jelas bagaimana wajahnya. Namun, beberapa tugasnya sudah meronta di dalam tasnya, meminta untuk segera diselesaikan daripada berakhir dengan nilai F bertinta merah sebagai skornya. Karena itulah, ia memasang wajah merasa bersalah itu seraya menggeleng. Terpaksa. Mungkin di minggu-minggu selanjutnya akan ada kesempatan untuk berkenalan.

"Mungkin tidak hari ini."

* * *

Ia bicara kepadanya pertama kali hari itu.

Lain waktu yang dijanjikannya akhirnya ditepati. Suatu sore setelah selesai menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan universitasnya, ia menjejakkan kaki ke dalam toko kopi yang lumayan sepi hari itu. Beberapa orang yang berpas-pasan dengannya seiring gemerincing bel pintu dibuka itu membawa pulang pesanan mereka dan Tetsurou berpikir untuk melakukan hal yang sama karena ia tidak menemukan si pemilik toko di depan toko maupun di dalamnya, jadi untuk apa ia duduk di sana jika tidak memiliki teman mengobrol?

Langkahnya berhenti di depan kasir. Agak bingung ketika mendapati barista itu berdiri di balik meja kasir dan tersenyum ramah padanya, bertanya apa yang ingin ia pesan dan apakah akan menikmatinya di tempat atau membawanya pulang.

Benar juga. Dia kan bekerja di sini. Apa yang harus Tetsurou bingungkan sebenarnya?

" _Hot Americano_ satu."

"Di sini atau bawa pu—"

"Di sini." Tetsurou menjawab cepat seraya menghanguskan pikirannya untuk membawa pulang americano kesukaannya. Dan juga Tetsurou tidak mengerti mengapa ia sangat terburu-buru menjawab pertanyaan si barista yang pada akhirnya hanya menuai tatapan bingung yang beberapa detik kemudian berubah menjadi ulasan senyum yang menurut Tetsurou dipaksakan dan mulai menghitung total pesanan Tetsurou walaupun sebenarnya tidak perlu dihitung.

Nuansa toko kopi ini memang terkesan tua atau jadul, tetapi tentu saja mereka tetap mengikuti perkembangan zaman dan menggunakan teknologi yang sesuai untuk menunjang kinerja toko.

Tetsurou memilih tempatnya duduk seperti biasa dan memandang sekitar. Toko kopi ini hari ini sepi. Tidak seperti biasanya. Beberapa minggu terakhir toko kopi ini akan ramai dipenuhi pengunjung yang di mana hal tersebut jarang terjadi, berdasar percakapannya dengan si pemilik toko beberapa minggu silam, besar pengaruhnya disebabkan oleh si barista baru yang turut menjaga kasir hari ini. Mungkin karena toko sedang dalam keadaan sepi atau karena si pemilik toko sedang pergi. Entahlah, Tetsurou merasa ia akan dianggap terlalu ikut campur bila bertanya lebih lanjut. Walau sebenarnya Tetsurou pun bertanya-tanya, padahal biasanya hari ini pun akan ramai, terlepas dari kehadiran barista itu, kopi yang disajikan di sini pun cukup memanjakan lidah setiap pembelinya.

Tapi, Tetsurou memutuskan acuh dan mulai memainkan ponselnya.

Cukup lama ia menunggu sampai sebuah suara menyapa lagi ke dalam indera pendengarannya. "Pesananmu."

Tetsurou mendongak seraya kopi miliknya diletakkan di atas meja bundar di hadapannya sekarang. Ponselnya pun ikut ditaruh di meja tersebut.

"Kamu barista baru itu?"

Yang diajak bicara agak sedikit terkejut, mungkin terkejut diajak bicara atau karena Tetsurou malah menanyakan seperti ia adalah langganan (memang benar, sih) dan telah mengetahui orang itu bekerja di sini.

"... Iya?"

"Selamat bekerja kalau begitu. Namaku Kuroo Tetsurou, omong-omong."

Barista itu tercenung sebentar, mungkin agak terkejut dengan ajakan perkenalan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan Tetsurou yang sangat enteng mulai meminum kopinya dan menunggu si barista menjawabnya.

"... Ah, terima kasih, aku rasa? Aku Yaku. Yaku Morisuke."

Americano terasa pahit di lidah, nama barista terasa manis di telinga.

* * *

Pada hari itu, ia jatuh cinta.

Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa. Tahu-tahu Tetsurou jadi sering minum kopi. Tahu-tahu jadi sering mengajak temannya ke toko kopi itu. Tahu-tahu jadi sering mampir sendirian ke sana. Dan tidak ada yang protes, baik si pemilik toko ataupun barista itu. Tetsurou masih suka mampir tanpa membeli apapun yang berujung sebuah americano hangat mampir di mejanya, menyapa indera penciumannya karena aromanya menguar kuat, dan saat ditawari untuk minum tentu saja Tetsurou tidak menolak.

Untung saja tidak terjadi apapun pada lambungnya yang tiba-tiba saja harus menerima cairan asam.

Dan hari ini, setelah hari panjang yang buat penat pundak dan kepalanya yang ia rasa akan kehilangan beberapa helai rambut lagi karena cukup _stress_ dengan kesibukan akhir-akhir, bokongnya kembali mendarat di salah satu bangku di toko kopi tua itu. Dagunya bertopang pada tangan kanannya seraya menatap lurus barista yang duduk di seberangnya saat ini.

"Apa?"

"Mana celemek kamu?"

Yaku mengerutkan keningnya. "Tentu saja aku tinggalkan di dapur," posisi duduknya dibenarkan, mungkin karena merasa agak tidak nyaman, "mana mungkin aku kenakan saat berbicara dengan pelanggan seraya bersantai, 'kan?"

Benar. Untuk apa Yaku mengenakan celemek yang senada dengan warna rambutnya itu (yang Tetsurou bilang sepertinya lembut dan menyenangkan untuk diusak), jika yang ia lakukan duduk bersantai di saat toko kopi sedang sepi pengunjung?

"Benar," jawabnya seraya bersandar pada sandaran kursi, netranya dilarikan ke sembarang arah, tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam kantung celananya. "Akhir-akhir ini sepi, ya?"

Yaku mengangguk dan menghela napas. "Agak heran kenapa hanya ramai di awal aku bekerja," ujarnya, ujung sepatunya mengetuk lantai toko, menciptakan nada _tuk tuk tuk_ menyenangkan yang mampir ke telinga Tetsurou.

"Mungkin untuk melihat kamu?"

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Yaku langsung. Tanpa jeda. Tanpa membiarkan Tetsurou berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini.

Biasanya, Tetsurou ahli dalam menjawab. Berkilah dengan seribu alasan untuk menolak adalah kebiasannya. Menjawab kuis dengan cepat adalah keahliannya. Mematahkan argumen lawan debatnya adalah salah satu hal kebanggaannya. Kritis dan pandai bicara. Otaknya encer, mungkin orang kebanyakan sekarang menyebutnya dengan _sexy brain_ walaupun Tetsurou tidak terlalu mengerti maksudnya. Namun, ketika disuguhi pertanyaan yang berbunyi _"Kenapa mereka mau melihat aku?"_ maka Tetsurou tidak berkutik dibuatnya.

Alih-alih berpikir, apalagi menjawab, Tetsurou memilih mengusap tengkuk belakangnya. Canggung dan entah kenapa salah tingkah. Padahal, tidak ada yang aneh dengan pertanyaan Yaku barusan. Yang ditanyakan hanyalah mengapa orang datang untuk melihatnya dan lucunya Tetsurou seperti anak sekolah dasar yang baru mengenal cinta monyet.

"Tetsurou?"

Lagi, Tetsurou tidak tahu kenapa dirinya salah tingkah layaknya remaja yang baru merasakan pubertas. Masa pubertasnya sudah lewat bertahun-tahun yang lalu dan di sinilah Tetsurou bersikap seperti itu.

"Ah, ya?"

"Kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

_Demi Tuhan. Demi Yaku Morisuke yang paling ahli membuat hatinya menjerit bingung._

"... Itu," lagi, netranya berlarian ke sana-ke mari, tak mau menatap Yaku yang duduk di depannya dan menuntut jawabannya, "... apa perlu dijawab."

"Tentu saja." Yaku mengerutkan keningnya lagi. "Aku perlu tahu apa yang menarik pelanggan pergi ke sini dan hanya berlaku di awal-awal aku bekerja."

Helaan napas meluncur. Berat hati Tetsurou mulai membuka mulutnya, menjawab hal yang bahkan berat hati ia katakan pada teman-temannya perihal si barista. Dan ia tidak percaya ia pada akhirnya mengatakan hal ini langsung kepada si barista.

"Karena kamu manis."

Hening dan hanya ada bau americano hangat milik Tetsurou yang menguar. Tidak ada lagi ketukan sepatu yang memanja telinga. Pun pertanyaan menuntut yang diarahkan pada Tetsurou.

Hanya ada bau americano dan semburat merah di pipi si barista yang menjalar hingga ke telinga.

Mungkin, Tetsurou jatuh hati lagi hari itu.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih telah membaca fict yang ditulis di sela-sela kesibukan belajar dan mengurus organisasi juga di tengah belasan wip lainnya hahaha...


End file.
